The Prince of the Princess
by elfofdeath
Summary: Summary: It was a tough time for everyone after the cell Saga, Bulma become a working mother with only the weekends off so persuades Vegeta to spend time with her every weekend so he can spend time with Trunks Kind of takes place after Mindgames
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and the Princess:

Summary: It was a tough time for everyone after the cell Saga, Bulma become a working mother with only the weekends off so persuades Vegeta to spend time with her every weekend so he can spend time with Trunks

A/N Ok So I wanted Trunks in this story to be able to say some basic words, so let's with he learned language quicker then normal human kids. Kind of takes place after Mindgames XD

It was a tense time after Cell's defeat. Vegeta became downhearted after seeing Goku die and Gohan not only become a Super Saiyan Two and all he could do was watch Bulma teach his son Trunks how to walk. She seemed so proud of his son who would walk then fall over but the child would not accept help to get up and by himself. The boy sometimes walked to him and pull at his leg to be picked up but Vegeta ignored him making Bulma angry and she would pick Trunks into her arms make Vegeta hold him.

Still during this time Bulma seemed distracted as she talked to her father looking a little concerned, Vegeta happened to see this and listened in, off course he was in a position where no one would see him listening.

Bulma I've been wanting you to become the figure head of Capsule Corporation again, me and your mother want to travel around this world together and I want to spend more time with the animals." Dr. Briefs said softly

"How are you going to both dad?" She interrupted rudely

"Bulma it's not about that, I am giving you full control of Capsule Cooperation, I was a figure head in the past and I'll still translate your blue prints but from now on your owner and C.E.O we will be making it official tomorrow at a press conference.

"Dad, but Trunks..."

"You can take him to work and you'll always have me and your mum when were here to look after him. Also Vegegeta can look after your son can't he?" Dr. Befits said gently

Bulma held her head now annoyed

"Vegeta look after Trunks" She sighed annoyed "He would never do that."

Since she had Trunks with her and she held her son close as he said.

"Momma."

"I'll take over the company dad." she sighed defeated

Hearing all of this Vegeta frowned in the shadows , but yet he did not know why.

…

Bulma sat in the kitchen putting on make-up as Trunks smiled as she smashed up his food with his hands.

"Trunks your meant to eat food not destroy it like it's a bad guy." She laughed

She wore a tight long red dress and hair was tied up in a bun, She cleaned up Trunks as Vegeta walked in with towel around his neck.

"You look different." He said roughly

"Off course I do, I have to look smart when dad is heading me over Capsule Corp." She said softly "Although Trunks dose not want to stay clean."

He grunted and sat down now, he had the machines making his breakfast and that was all he wanted. Bulma sighed as her mother walked in now smiling, she saw Vegeta who was waiting on machines to make breakfast.

"Honey your dad is waiting outside, I'm proud of you for taken on this responsibility again, I will watch you on T.V" She said proudly

"Oh come on mum you know the press will ask me dumb questions and I'll have to smile and answer them, wile they won't understand me." Bulma said agitated

Vegeta looked up interested in what was being said, Trunks just happened to throw his food at his father and laughed.

"Daddy."

Vegeta's eye twitched now and he stood up.

"What are you doing Brat?" He yelled out

Bulma picked up her son and held him close angry.

"Don't you dare yell at Trunks, he is just a child and doesn't know any better." She yelled at him

Buma stormed out of the room leaving Punchy and Vegeta alone.

"Oh my he is a little monkey, any ways honey I'll be watching T.V so I can see Bulma and my husband. You can join if you want." She suggested, as she rushed of humming

"That woman on T.V..."

He followed behind Punchy now a and he saw Bulma and her father on T.V, Dr. Briefs was holding his son in his arms as Bulma sighed a document and a lot of flashes went off as she did this.

"It is official Bulma Briefs is the C.E.O and owner of Capsule Corporation. The press are now allowed to ask any question they may have."

Bulma stood in front of a podium now with a smile on her face.

"Bulma, Bulma, how do you feel taken control of Capsule Corporation again?" A press member asked

"It feel amazing off course." Bulma replied in a friendly manner

"Bulma how do you see Capsule Corporation growing under you? after all none of your scientific theory have ever been proven and no one in the scientific community takes you seriously." Another press member asked rudely

Bulma sighed now.

"I see it growing beyond anything you've seen before, my father will explained my inventions since no one is smart enough to understand my words or my work." She replied sharply

"How do you feel having a son and working at the same time?" Yet another question from the press

"It is going to be hard, but I can do anything." She replied as friendly as ever, showing a fake smile even though she wanted to yell at them all.

Vegeta's eye twitched watching this on T.V as Punch held her mouth .

"Why is she putting up with that, I would have blasted them all for their ignorance." He asked annoyed

He knew how smart Bulma was, he talked to Bulma and their conversations were beyond anything anyone else on this planet could talk about. They talked about his race, space and the Gravity Room, yet these humans dismissed her so easily.

Punchy turned to him now with a sad look on her face.

" Sadly she has to, the Bulma on T.V is playing a part of a professional as she can't embarrasses her father our company." She explained softly " You know her well, she wants to explode at them but she knows she can't"

Vegeta scoffed a little as the interview went on, Bulma got more and more questions as did Dr. Briefs now and then. After awhile Bulma, Dr. Briefs with Trunks in his arms left.

"Urg that was way worse then then I thought it would be." She yelled out in private

"You did well hun, now me and mum are going on our world tour tomorrow. I have a trusted friend to look after my animals while were away, so don't worry about that. " He explained " Chi-Chi said she would look after Trunks when you need it."

"I feel bad for asking Chi-Chi to do that, she's pregnant and alone. Any ways this little cute boy will have a play area in my office so I can work and keep an eye on him" she said taken her son back laughing

"I trust you." Her father said proudly

Bulma held her son as she and her father began to head home, in the kitchen later on in Capsule Corp. Bulma put Trunks in a heigh chair and made Trunks hi s supper. She didn't noticed Vegeta enter , she didn't say anything at first. He grunted a little and Trunks kicked his legs in excitement.

"Daddy ."

Bulma sighed at the kitchen counter as she made smashed carrots.

"I guess your daddy is hungry to ." She said as she give her son food first.

She cooked up a bog meal eyeing up Trunks as she did, Vegeta only smiled when food was put down in front of him.

"My mother and father are going on their world tour tomorrow, so I'll be taken Trunks to work, but that also means no one will be around to cook, so use the machines." She explained lightly

"Right." he said coldly

She lay on the table eating sadly, she wasn't going to push him to be open with her. However since Cell had been defeated he had been even more moody then usual. She had heard how he had reacted after Future Trunks had died but he seemed closed off to them right now and he never talked fighting at all these days.

A/N: Chapter 2 Family day at the park

…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 Family day at the park

…..

Chapter 2: A fmaily day out

At breakfast the next day Bulma rushed around getting herself ready for work while making Trunks and Vegeta breakfast. The full blooded Saiyan man sat with a grumpy look on his face, Bulma put the food down, she put her arms around him and he looked up at her beaming smile.

"Your not training at the moment right? I was wondering if you'd come with me and Trunks to the park this weekend." She suggested softly

He enjoyed er closeness right now, true he wasn't training at the moment as he had lost his heart for battle a little after Cell's defeat as it should have been him to kill the monster.

"Why?" He asked roughly

"For a family day out off course." She said brightly

Vegeta stood now and moved out of her grip.

"Why would I would waste my time.."

He walked out the room now angrily and Bulma sighed and looked to Trunks.

"Why do I try?" She asked more to herself then to Trunks.

….

Vegeta walked to the Gravity room, he looked at the door and crunched his hands together. He wanted to spend time with them, yet he wanted to train again he wanted to face this.

'There is nothing left to fear, no one to fight, no one to take them from me. Yet I can't face beign with them..Why?' Vegeta thought

He knew the the answer though and that was his pride would not let him found a bound with them or that woman.

….

After a long week at work Bulma was glad it was the weekend as she got to spend all the time she wanted with Trunks. She got him ready for a trip to the park now and put everything she needed into Trunk's pram. Although Vegeta wondered how Bulma had convinced him to come along with them, but he was getting dragged along today. She walked pushing Trunks in his pram with a happy look on her face until all 3 of them reached the park, Vegeta the ever reluctant father sat on a bench close by to watch mother and son with his arms crossed. Bulma placed Trunks into a swing and pushed him on the swing while her son laughed. Bulma like getting out of Capsule Cooperation and getting air like this, her son was her world and Bulma loved peaceful days like this while Vegeta hated it.

Vegeta never imagined a life like this filled with peace with a son and ...a mate, yet he was still distant to the woman who had giving him a heir. He should have a closer bound to that woman and he saw how happy his son was and he was free from a life, free from a monster such a Freiza. His son would never suffer like he did, it felt strange to be still like this, he stood up now and walked to Bulma and Trunks and heard his son words to his mother.

"Higher momma." Trunks said gently

Vegeta put his arms around her and put one of hands in her, this closeness was a rare thing and he never showed his affection in public to her or his son. Still his hands joined hers as she pushed her son on the swings, Bulma smiled gently, it was a rare moment of peace between them yet it change in a moment.

"What the hell am I doing pushing the brat when I came to train to be stronger." Vegeta yelled

Bulma stiffened a little, she was used to his yelling she knew she wasn't in danger but his temper had been so random as of late. Trunks cried now as they both didn't expect it and off course Trunks was a child as he didn't understand why hos father yelled, Bulma watched as he walked back off and flew away in disgust and she grabbed Trunks to settle him down.

"Shh its OK Trunks."

….

Vegeta got back to the Capsule Cooperation and had went straight into the Gravity Room, he had swore he would never fight again but now he trained all day and let out all his anger and frustration. He was denied his final fight with his rival, he could feel himself fighting with himself, he felt an inner fight that was building bit by bit. The time he came out of the Gravity Room he walked to the kitchen as he was hungry after spending so much energy. He saw Bulma cleaning Trunk's face as he had just eating his food, she was smiling happily and he noticed he smiled so happily around her son how much joy she got from being a mother and she was a good mother. It seemed humans had more parenting instincts then his race all he had ever done with his son was make him cry or ignore him. Still the child didn't cry at the site of him anymore and he had settled down to his presence.

"Look show showed his face." Bulma said annoyed "I've had it up to here with you attitude as of late, I can handle your temper but Trunks is a child and he doesn't understand your mood swings."

Bulma got closer to him eyeing him up.

"Whatever crap your highness is dealing with this is important I guess." She yelled annoyed

Bulma put her hand on her hips and Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"What would you understand, I want to bound with you and him but I can't." He retorted angrily

Bulma blushed now looking away a little, she knew how complicated Vegeta was it was her mission to try and understand him and it was her biggest challenge. Vegeta saw her blush and noticed her attractive face again.

"I love you Vegeta no matter what, just remember that."

He give her no reply to he, but he kissed her in acknowledgement. He would off now and Bulma smiled now.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The beach trip

By the next weekend Bulma had a trip to the beach planed, Bulma wore a blue bikini with a plane white dress over her bikini, she also wore a big straw hat. Trunks wore a baseball cap and a little swimming attire for kids, Bulma looked to Vegeta now who stood unamused as as he wore a black t-shirt, shorts and trainers.

Bulma was putting everything in her Capsule Shuttle , she put Trunks in his child seat and she took the drivers sat while Vegeta sat beside her with crossed arms. He said nothing , he was angry he got dragged into thing like this, the Capsule Shuttle was taken them to the beach slowly and she wished he could just fly their but she wouldn't let him.

When they got to the beach she found the perfect spot to set up her stuff, she put a umbrella up to keep the sun off them, she put towels down on the sand, she then put Trunks down on the ground and put his sun screen on him. Bulma then give her son a bucket and spade so he could play with the sand, she sat down and laid back a little on her towel. Vegeta sat to with his arms crossed. Trunks walked besides his mother as he never likes to be to far away from her, he put some sand on her body playfully and Bulma smiled gently.

"Are you trying to bury your momma?" She asked softy

Trunks laughed and poured more and on her, Bulma sat up and took him gently in her arm him up. Trunks looked upset the sand had no affect on her, Trunks went over to his father and and held him.

"Aww he likes you now." She said cheerfully

She grabbed Vegeta with a grin.

"Maybe I'll buy you in the sand."

Vegeta huffed a little as she pushed him down, he let her fall into him now.

"Momma beat daddy."Trunks cheered

"That's right I did." She laughed as she sat up again

Trunks walked to his mother and patted her arm.

"Swim in ocean?" He asked pointing to the blue sea.

Bulma stood up and brushed sand off her.

"Sure trunks, ;et me get your infallible ring and remember don't swallow ocean water it's bad for you."

she got Trunk's ring and used a machine to pump up the ring, she put the ring around her son and picked her son up who laughed. Vegeta watched from the beach as the woman stepped into the sea carefully as Bulma went into the sea now until it reached her waist.. She pushed Trunks around, she was a strong swimmer and swan a little in the ocean while she pushed her son. However a big wave came out of nowhere and pulled her under the water, she lose her grip of Trunks, Bulma wasn't far from the service but in her panic she let out breath and another wave came to keep her under the water.

'Vegeta!' She thought

She felt herself being pulled out of the ocean and she grasped as she saw Vegeta holding her and she saw he had Trunks who looked as white as sheet. Vegeta pulled Bulma close to his chest as she coughed up water now she grabbed Vegeta in shock.

"I... I almost frowned." She said breathing heavily

She looked around, she was on the beach as Vegeta had flowing them there, she grabbed him and cried on him. Trunks seemed upset to, Vegeta stood looking down at the woman crying on him as he held Trunks in his other arm.

Vegeta had almost lost everything in that moment, that he had to make this woman his officially and he knew now he wanted to be with this woman forever.

Bulma took Trunks and held him close to her now, she glad her son was safe, she wiped her tears now.

"I'm so sorry Trunks to scare you." She said upset

She looked to Vegeta slowly .

"You saved us." She said in disbelief

He stayed silent now, Bulma walked to the ocean with Trunks and knelt down.

"The ocean isn't bad Trunks, its fun, but it did hurt us so let's hurt it back." She said soflty

Trunks kicked the water and Bulma laughed, Vegeta stood behind them keeping a close eye on them. She stood up now and she felt happy about how Vegeta actions. After all it was the opposite of the Dr. Gero situation.

"Ok let's head home, I'm tired."

Vegeta grabbed her now from behind and she turned and smiled.

"Good I have plans for us when we get back." Vegeta said suggestively

Bulma blushed while holding her son.

"I look forward to it."

They headed back to Capsule Corp. now together, Trunks was asleep, Bulma flew her 'plane home and noticed Vegeta smirking with her arms crossed.

"Can't this thing move any faster." He asked impatient

She smirked and the 'plane went forward faster now.

She landed the 'plane now and she carried Trunks and Vegeta followed her licking his lips. She put Trunks in his crib in his own room. Bulma stroked his face and said.

"I'm glad your safe son."

Bulma walked to his room since they didn't sleep in the same room, still she saw him now stripping down.

"Hmm maybe I'll take these wet clothes off."

She shut the door now.

…..

Later:

Bulma was sleeping in Vegeta arms, Vegeta grinned as he moved her hair with his fingers, after all he had left a mark on her neck like she had gone to him before they had first got together. The blood was dried on her neck it was from where his teeth had but her hard enough to leave a scar. It was a sign to claim her as his own like she had claimed him as her own. Bulma snuggled into him now in her sleep, Vegeta blushed and jumped now, he tried to close his eyes to calm down but it was hard with this woman beside him, but he had to sleep./

A/N Next chapter Vegeta inner struggle


End file.
